Afraid of the Dark?
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: Dark One-Shot. Layla's mind forces her to remember everything that happened to her and the winx in pursuit of villan, the memories torment her, cause her to fear and puts her to the point where she could no longer see the light, her world had become so dark all because they wouldn't take the people who cared about thems advice.


**A/N**

**Hi!**

********* WARNING********WARNING******WARNING********WARNING ********

**So this is dark, I don't think it's dark enough to be an M but if you are squeamish or don't like death or kinda depressing horrible stories I would recommend moving along, this is your warning so no hate please saying things like "I hated this you didn't warn us" because I most certainly have!**

* * *

Afraid of the Dark?

* * *

The day of her death was the day the sun went out. It had rained ever since and the grounds in the graveyard were muddy and the grass was as if it had been burnt, all the plant life dead. The day the girl of nature died, the plants died with her. The last one walked in the long sleek black dress she had worn for the other four funerals she had been to, today was the fifth. It trailed behind her and a black veil attached to her hat cover her face. The dress had no shoulder and she refused to wear a jacket, the chill reminded her that the dragon fire was gone. When the sun went out, that was when she became the last one and this time she wasn't strong enough to hold in the tears. Her tears where silent though as she had vowed not to speak a word since the girl of music had passed. Behind her followed four men. Riven, Helia, Timmy and Nabu, they carried the coffin of the girl of the sun. She was dead now. Brandon walked with the king and queen of Solaria, today they mourned alongside her.

The coffin was lowered into the ground beside the other four that had recently been buried. No Stella meant no more sunlight in the girl's soul. No Flora meant that no new plant life would grow in the girl's eye. No Musa meant that the girl had lost her songs and sound. No Tecna meant that every piece of technology she would touch would break. No Bloom meant that she had lost her warmth, this was why it was had been so hard to lose Bloom first.

Layla stood and watched she threw a single black rose into the grave. Today she was sad. She may have been the only one to survive the attack but she hadn't got away unscathed. She had a burn that ran across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose; she would have to remember the event every time she looked in the mirror. But the worst reminder hit her as she threw the black rose down on the coffin, when it was Bloom's service she had two arms to throw the petals, for Stella's she only had one.

As the black rose hit off the top of the coffin which was now six feet under, Layla's knees gave way beneath her, her only hand bashing off the floor to support her. She rested on her knees and used her hand which was now covered in dirt to wipe away the flow of tears. "Stella!" She murmured and shook her head, "You were fine!" Layla spluttered the rain pounded harder on her skin. The weather and the plant life around her showed her feelings, everything was black and dead. From someone looking on from afar she would look like a model for a photo shoot, but up close you could see the make-up running and her usual elegant posture was slumped.

* * *

Layla stayed in the graveyard after the ceremony. She went from grave to grave of the girls. She read each of the tombstones. "_Princess Bloom of Domino_, _who fought for what was just and will be missed dearly_." she stumbled to the next tombstone "_Guardian Fairy Flora of Linfea, A fairy who lived to make a better world for the future children and someone who will hold a place in everyone's heart forever." _ Next was the hardest, it was her, the one that was truly her best friend. "_Guardian Fairy Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, A fairy who soothed people souls with her song, she will forever be an inspiration." _Layla felt the need to stroke the tombstone Musa's father had been here recently probably just before Stella's funeral as the incenses where still burning. The fourth was written in a Language she couldn't read but she had read the translation. "_Princess Tecna of Zenith, a Fairy with a fighting spirit to protect, Well Forever be remembered as the Bravest Princess of Zenith." _Layla cried only one girl left, the girl who was thought to survive, but didn't. "_Princess Stella of Solaria, the brightest Princess who brought light into the darkest places, she will forever shine on in our hearts." _ Layla dropped down to her knee's she remembered each of their deaths as if they were happening all over again, all the tragedy and pain they had been through washed over her again and again as she stood up. She tried to push them out of her heads, her friend's last scream, the promises they forced her to make as their life faded away.

She pushed herself up of the floor; she couldn't stay here anymore, knowing that what was _left_ of their bodies where in the ground she was kneeling on. She slipped of the high heel's she was wearing and left them at the edge of the girl who should have survived grave. She ran running her hands through her hair, her head was forcing the memories on her, one memory at a time.

* * *

_**The culprit that they had been chasing had led them in here, against all of the warnings they had been given by their boyfriends, parents and teachers they still went in, they couldn't risk him escaping and causing havoc again. A matter of minutes it took them to find him, he ran from them and they chased after him and then right in front of their eyes, the forest moved around them and he ran into a trap which fired several spears at him, in a matter of seconds he was dead and the forest was sucking him into the ground. He was being absorbed by the ground. They all took a few steps back; suddenly the man they had been chasing was completely absorbed into the ground and made into a black oil like substance that was running down the ground to their feet. "We gotta move!" Musa had shouted and turned around faced with a wall of tree's that hadn't been there before. **_

"_**The forest is trying to keep us in!" Bloom the shouted and she looked at how the forest was moving around us. **_

"_**No! It's trying to kill us!" Stella shouted and Layla placed a hand on Flora's shoulder, she looked at Layla her eyes where black, and she shoved Layla away. She groaned as she hit of the floor and she gasped as she saw Flora build up a ball of dark energy in her hands, the oil like substance was crawling up her legs and Layla moved back across the floor and tried to dodge her. **_

"_**Flora!" the chocolate haired girl shouted, the forest was controlling her through the substance and it was going to make her kill her friends. "Flora stop! It's me Layla!" No matter what Layla shouted to try and get through to her, Flora didn't stop building up the power in her hands, her hair was flowing around her body and she was floating with a dark energy outline. "Help!" Layla shouted as she pushed her back up against a tree. **_

_**Just as Flora was about to attack Layla with the full force of the dark energy Bloom jumped on Flora from behind and they had a fight. One minute Bloom seemed to have control of Flora and the next Bloom would be on the floor suffering from Flora's dark hits. Musa came over and helped Layla to her feet and pulled Layla aside so she could check for any wounds that Layla might have sustained. "Bloom don't hurt her! It's still Flora! The Forests controlling her!" Layla screamed and Bloom turned to look at Layla at the worst possible moment. As she did Flora pushed her into the tree, and the dark energy ball she had formed intended for Layla was fired straight at Bloom's heart.**_

_**As soon as the ball left Flora's hand she collapsed Stella just catching her in time before she hit the ground. Layla ran from Musa's grasp and dropped to her knee's where the motionless Bloom lay on the ground. "Bloom!" Layla whimpered as she pulled the girl's body into her arms. She was shaking and the life force from her body was leaving her as she stared into her Layla's eyes. "Promise me you're going to get them all out Layla, don't let the forest get them." Bloom grabbed onto Layla's arm with her remaining might and Layla nodded her head replying limply. **_

"_**I promise" before Bloom let out her final breath.**_

* * *

Layla was now in the middle of the street that led to the portal station, it was late and nobody was out on the streets when Layla cried and shouted into the air "Bloom! I'm sorry I couldn't fulfil your dying wish! I'm sorry I broke my promise to you!" She cried and wiped the tears away with her finger, she had failed, to give her friend her dying wish after Bloom had given up her life to protect her. "It would have been better if I had died and you survived!" Layla looked down at her arm, it was all scared and her face was burned, she was missing an arm, how was she ever going to let this go, she had let her friends die. She was the worst one to still survive.

Arriving at the station the only one still around was the ticket master. She shoved way too much money into his hands and asked for a one way to Andros. He asked which station but she said she didn't care. He handed her a one way ticket and opened the portal to her, just as she was about to step through the ticket master shouted to her "Ma'am please don't do anything silly!" Layla turned and tried to smile at him but it faltered, she was no longer allowed to smile, not after she had killed five people so important to her.

She stepped through and ended up at the south coast of Andros. It was a two hour drive to her home with Nabu. She hailed a taxi and climbed in, gave her destination and then gave too much money to the driver as she had done to the ticket master but this time round the driver didn't mention it. She pulled up her legs onto the back seat and placed her head on her knees.

She tried to block it all out again but it was trapped in her head. She didn't want to remember the time in the forest but she couldn't help but think about Flora.

* * *

"_**I…. I… I killed…. No!" She shouted and fell backwards to the ground. She shook her head and the tears fell down her face. "She's just unconscious! She's going to be fine!" Flora screamed her hands pulling her hair from her face. She shivered as Tecna and Stella consoled her.**_

"_**Flora, the forest took control of you, you didn't kill Bloom, and she died protecting us." Stella whimpered brushing away her own tears. Tecna hadn't been able to say a word to console anyone she just hugged Flora and sobbed quietly. **_

_**Layla and Musa stood over Bloom's body, both wiping away the constant waterfall of tears, Bloom lay there, her body just there, it wasn't her, not really but Layla just stared into her bright blue eyes which had no spark, her eyes starting to deflate. They could hear Flora in the back ground, the forest had moved again opening up a pathway for them but they wouldn't move until they had Flora under control. All the girls knew she was going to have to live with the guilt. **_

_**Suddenly Bloom's body started being absorbed by the forest floor and the black oozing substance start running towards Musa and Layla, "We gotta go now!" Musa shouted as she reached down and helped Tecna up off the floor who dragged Flora with her, Layla grabbed hold of Stella and they ran down the narrow path way that had been created by the forest for them. **_

"_**We can't just leave her!" Stella screamed as she fought against Layla's grip. She was wailing and trying to run back to Bloom's body as it sunk into the ground. **_

_**Layla yanked on Stella's arm and forced her to look at Layla. Layla had to be horrible and emotionless right now to get Stella to move. "Bloom's dead!" Layla shouted tears streaming from eyes as she did so. "If we go back for her we're going to die to." Layla pushed Stella in front of her as she apologise, it seemed that it was the harsh reality of the situation that got Stella's head on straight. **_

"_**Right…. Let's go." Stella's voice was slightly motivated and she looked ahead. Where they had expected to see Flora, Tecna and Musa waiting was just darkness. "Oh Great…" Stella sighed and formed to balls of light in her hands, "Stay close Layla." Stella smiled and linked arms with her friend, they were going to make it through together. **_

_**It was dark and even the light Stella could produce wasn't enough to show them more than a few meters in front of them, they had been lost for hours now, Musa, Flora and Tecna had got separated from them. In the forest so dark she feared they were already dead, the forest drained all of their Winx and then started to feed on their souls the longer they were here. Stella had so little energy trying to give light to the two of them Layla had resorting to carrying Stella on her back just to help her use less energy. **_

_**As Layla almost collapsed from exhaustion a scream rang out and they both knew it so well, it was Flora. Stella climbed off of Layla and started trying to figure out what direction the scream had come from. "Flora!" Layla screamed but got now reply. **_

_**The screams continued and Stella and Layla carried on shouting, they needed to find them, the way Flora was screaming scared them both. Layla and Stella grabbed hold of each other's hand and prayed that somehow the girls found them because the forest had now trapped the and got them lost. **_

_**Ten minutes past before Stella and Layla saw another figure, it was a flurry or pink hair dragging a blue haired girl with her, "Help!" They were screaming as they rammed into the friends they thought they had lost. "Layla! Stella." Tecna wrapped her arms around Layla and Musa grabbed onto Stella. **_

"_**Where's Flora!?" Layla asked worriedly as she looked around. The flower loving girl was nowhere to be seen. Just at mentioning her name, Musa and Tecna shivered. **_

"_**She fell…." Tecna started and stared at the floor, **_

"_**Right into the black stuff…" Musa continued shaking her head, she was completely traumatized by the experience, "She took stone, a really sharp stone and shoved it into her abdomen," Musa carried on and looked at Layla as she spoke, Layla's face was stiff as she tried not to cry. **_

"_**She started walking, like she was a zombie, the forest took control of her again." Tecna carried on while gently rubbing Stella's arm trying to console her. "She was chasing after us, she screams like a banshee." The girls turned around at hearing a scream and sure enough there was Flora standing dripping in the black substance and screaming at the top of her lungs. The forest moved and trapped all of them there with Flora. **_

"_**What's this forest doing? A survival of the fittest?" Stella shouted as she tried to avoid Flora who lunged at her.**_

"_**Just don't let Flora get you! We only get to move on if one of us die, so if we stay alive long enough maybe it'll get bored of us!" Musa shouted hopefully as she ducked and rolled away from Flora. **_

"_**Unlikely, this forest is made of dark energy it will keep us trapped until we all die." Tecna shouted and looked down at Musa who was on the floor. **_

"_**Guys…" Musa whimpered and Stella and Layla turned to look at Musa who was kneeling on the floor, "Tecna move away." Musa quickly warned as she cried and stood up, "I fell in it." Musa cried and her body started walking towards Flora without willing it to the girls stood back pressed up against the tree's as they watched two of their friends fight, Flora still had the shard of rock she had used to stab herself and was about to ram it into Musa when Flora just suddenly collapsed into Layla. Layla knelt down with a dying Flora in her arms. Flora smiled gently and placed a bloody hand onto Layla's face. **_

"_**Layla," Flora whispered as she blinked letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. "Promise me that when you **_**all **_**get out you'll**_** all **_**be happy."**_

* * *

Layla wiped away tears as she sat in the back of the taxi, she apologised to Flora, she whimpered and looked out the window, it was raining here to. The worlds where resembling her feelings, it was dark and rainy, it was almost impossible to think anyone could be happy in this weather. But as if to prove her wrong. Six Teenage girls all huddled under three umbrellas where on the sidewalk laughing and jokingly pushing each other around. The tears fell from her eyes like water falls as she apologised again for letting Flora down like she had let Bloom to.

She looked at street she had just turned into, the two hour's drive was quick, she was driving past the club that was five minutes from her house, the music was so loud she heard from inside the cab as it drove away. A happy memory of her and Musa dancing with Riven and Nabu flooded her mind and then Musa's death burst into her mind.

* * *

"_**Musa? Did you fight the forest? You're covered in the gunk but it's not trying to get you to kill us?" Stella asked as she reached out towards Musa, Musa was running her hands through her hair and staring directly at Layla who was staring at Flora's blood on her hands. **_

"_**Stay away Stella!" Musa cried and took a step back. "I…. It's trying to take over again!" Musa screamed and dropped to her knee's "No… No…" She muttered as she started searching through the mud and dead leaves. **_

_**Layla lifted her head at the rummaging, Tecna and Stella where asking Musa what she was doing but Layla was figuring it out in her head. It wasn't long before Musa found what she was looking for. She held it up in front of her eyes. It was a sharp stone, sharp enough to cut through skin. "Musa!" Layla shouted as she dived to pull the stone from Musa's hand but was too late, she landed beside Musa and lifted her face from the ground to see her best friend falling onto her back the stone now drenched in blood and falling from Musa's hand. Layla sat up quickly and caught her friend. "Musa, Musa, no…" Layla cried as she looked down at Musa's eyes, the usually dark blue irises seemed black. **_

_**Musa curled into her friend and cried her last wish, the one thing she didn't want anyone to know. "Layla… Promise me… Promise me when you get out you will tell my Dad and Riven I died bravely, I died taking down the culprit, I don't want them to know I killed myself." She cried and then her grip on Layla's shirt loosened and her body became limp in her arms, the last thing Layla heard from her best friend was:**_

"_**Sorry."**_

* * *

Layla thanked the driver and stumbled out of the cab the tears running down her face, "I failed you Musa. I should have been able to keep one as simple as that."

Layla fumbled for her key and tried to push it into the lock but Riven's face as he ran into the room she was staying while she was at the hospital appeared in her mind. The tears wouldn't stop now.

* * *

"_**Layla!" Drowsily she turned her head to the man who had just entered her room, he had tears streaking down his face and his stance was one of a man who couldn't carry on anymore. He leaned over her hospital bed waking up his best friend who had fallen asleep in the chair at the opposite side of the room, Nabu. **_

"_**Riven!" Nabu stated as he rose from his seat, Riven ignored him as he started talking to Layla. **_

"_**Why did the coroner just tell me Musa killed herself? What happened? I thought you said she died saving you all!" Riven was so confused he was lost and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, the strain of losing the one person who had managed to pull him from his darkest place was showing on his whole body.**_

* * *

Layla remembered telling Riven everything and seeing him collapse down to his knees, he smiled a little and she heard him say '_Even in death she thought about saving someone else. I'll love her forever.'_

She stumbled upstairs deciding to take a shower, she felt as if the blood of all of her friends was still on her body and even if she burned all of her skin off she would never be able to get rid of the stain. She remembered when they had been found, it was one of the worst things that could have happened, because now she was forced to live with what had happened.

* * *

_**They had left Musa's body and Stella and Tecna where staring at Layla, she didn't blink and her hands shook, she was trembling with every step, Bloom, Flora and Musa had all died in her arms, her clothes and her skin was stained in their blood. **_

_**They were walking all huddled together trying to avoid the black substance created by the forest as they tried to escape. They were crying so hard when a light finally shone, the tree's separated and before them where six men, four had swords at the ready, one a crossbow and the other a staff. They all smiled with relief at first and then they registered that there was only three of them. **_

"_**Stella!" Brandon had shouted and ran towards her not thinking about what was going to happen, before he could reach her branches shot out and wrapped around her legs and arms, one around her neck, it was stretching her apart and they all heard the cracks of her bones snap and dislocate, it then brought her high above all of them and released her leaving her in a crumpled mess on the floor. Brandon ran to her side as she made small moans as she was unable to move any part of her body. **_

_**Tecna grabbed onto Layla's arm as their boyfriends neared them. Before they got two close the three bodies where dropped branches wrapped around their necks making them look like they had been hanged, three of the boys stopped walking. **_

"_**Musa…?" Was the first thing to be heard, it was just a whisper and Riven reached up to touch the cheek of the one person he had ever loved. Her face was pale almost blue and her clothes were drenched in her own blood Riven recoiled his hand at the sight and look towards the floor his breathing out of control and tears rolling off his cheeks. **_

_**Sky hadn't managed to speak any words, he crumpled to his knees and looked up, he regretted his decision, she was covered in something black that was dripping off her clothes and her skin was deteriorating faster than it should have, her eyes where sunken as well and bugs crawled on her skin, the sight caused Sky to be sick slightly. **_

"_**Flora!" Helia had shouted once the shock set in, he had an undying urge to pull her down, he needed her in his arms, alive or dead that's where she belonged. "Flora, Flora, Flora….. No no no no….." He tried to pull her down with all of his force but they could all see the branch tightening around her neck until they heard a snap just like Stella's bones around Flora's neck. **_

"_**Tec, come here, as quickly as you can. I won't let it get you." Timmy tried to promise her but as soon as she made the decision to move and let go off Layla's arm she was drenched in some sort of acidic and she dropped to her knee's you could see her skin blistering and her eyes turning red as the acid poured into them. **_

"_**Make it…" She stopped speaking as the acid ran into her mouth and her throat swelled. They all watched, Riven, Sky, Helia, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy and even Stella who had landed unfortunately looking in Tecna's direction. **_

_**Tecna doubled over before all eyes were set on Layla. "L, just takes a deep breath, don't think and don't move!" Nabu warned and everyone looked at her, she was the only one who hadn't been hurt, physically anyway. **_

_**That's when they heard it. **_

"_**You can't help her." They all turned to look at where Musa was hanging, it had taken control of her. **_

"_**Get out of her!" Riven shouted as he looked around wanting to punch it or slice it up but was faced with nothing.**_

"_**The more you want to save her the more I will hurt her." They all shook, the voice was Musa's but with a dark deep rumble behind it that shook them to the bone.**_

"_**Leave her alone!" Nabu hissed and that was the biggest mistake. **_

_**Without any of them realising Layla was suddenly hanging by the arm, a branch was wrapped around her arm squeezing. The acid starting trickling around her arm and she whelped in pain and cried, she could feel the acid tear through her skin an into her muscle. As she screamed one wrapped around her face, going over nose and running under her eyes, it tightened and like it did with her arm started releasing acid that ran down her face.**_

* * *

The boys had got them to the hospital, Tecna died on the operating table, Bloom had a closed casket funeral, Flora was buried naturally and wrapped up in leaves to hide the damage that had been done, Musa had been sent to Melody before she was buried so they could dress her respectively and take a lock of hair to burn in a candle which would be burnt beside her mother's grave before the body was sent back to the graveyard where the others were buried. Stella died two weeks later from her injuries, they had fixed her dislocated bones but she had cracks and fractures in her skull, pressure on her brain, her ribs where cracked leaving her heart and lungs exposed to damage and she just gave up.

Layla stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, standing behind her where the five people she loved the most their faces pale and decomposing. No matter how many times she blinked or shook her head they were there. Standing there behind her. Watching her.

Not able to take it anymore she ran downstairs and opened the cutlery draw pulling out the largest knife she had and ran it against her remaining wrist and as the blood spilled she stabbed herself in the abdomen. It was too much to bear. She fell.

With the pool of blood surrounding her body she wrote. 'I'm sorry I lov'

* * *

Three hours later.

* * *

"I'm hoping she's retuned home, I'm just worried 'cause she's not answering her phone." Nabu was talking to Riven down the phone as he opened the door to the home he shared with his future wife. As he opened the door he knew something was wrong, the atmosphere, the smell, there was a rotting taste in his mouth. "Layla!?" He shouted out and walked into the kitchen. He couldn't see her and as he was about to leave when he saw blood pooling from the backside of the island. "LAYLA!" He shouted and threw his phone down onto the countertop.

"Nabu! Nabu! Nabu!" Riven shouted down the phone, He vaguely heard a murmur.

'Layla! No! Why couldn't you have used me for support! Suicide no!'

Riven hung up and called the others. The news spread like wildfire, The Winx where no longer and they just became apart of the history books.

* * *

**A/N**

**So my first dark fic…. What did you think? I feel kinda weird about writing a dark fic. Normally I'm all happy and fluffy but this was like BAM! DEATH! BAM! DEATH! So if you didn't like I did warn you, if you enjoyed it then tell me and maybe I'll write more Who knows right!**


End file.
